Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy
|games =''Fallout 3/''Broken Steel |image =Flaga bractwa stali.png |px =200px |founder =Starszy Owyn Lyons |leader =Starszy Owyn Lyons |headquarters =Cytadela |locations =Cytadela Radio Galaxy News Biblioteka w Arlington Pomnik Jeffersona Plac przed Białym Domem |notable members =Gwieździsty Paladyn Cross Sarah Lyons Skryba Rothchild Skryba Jameson Skryba Yearling Paladyn Tristan Skryba Bigsley Przybysz z Krypty 101 |parent =Bractwo Stali |divisions =Duma Lyonsa 2 Oddział Obrony Pomnika |related =Wygnańcy z Bractwa Środkowo-Zachodnie Bractwo Stali Teksańskie Bractwo Stali Bractwo Stali Pustyni Mojave |extra = Paladyn Bractwa }} Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy — oddział Bractwa Stali wysłany z misją do Waszyngtonu w celu odzyskania przedwojennych technologii oraz jedna z głównych frakcji w Fallout 3. Siedzibą organizacji jest Cytadela umiejscowiona w pozostałościach Pentagonu w Waszyngtonie. Dowódcą Bractwa jest Starszy Owyn Lyons. Po śmierci Lyonsa oraz jego córki Sarah w 2278 roku Bractwo straciło na swym znaczeniu a jego kolejni przywódcy nie byli w stanie sprostać kryzysowi. Sytuacja ta trwała do 2283 roku, gdy władzę objął zaledwie 15 letni Arthur Maxson, który przeorganizował struktury Bractwa i utworzył Bractwo Stali popierane przez Starszyznę z Lost Hills. Historia Ekspedycja Jakiś czas po zniszczeniu Enklawy przez Dziecko Przeznaczenia, rada Bractwa Stali postanowiła wysłać na wschodnie wybrzeże oddział żołnierzy. Miał on spełnić dwa ważne zadania. Pierwszym z nich było przeszukanie ruin Waszyngtonu, przedwojennej stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych, w celu znalezienia i odzyskania jak największej ilości przedwojennej technologii. Drugim — zbadanie prawdziwości doniesień o dużej aktywności supermutantów w tych okolicach. W ten sposób mały, ale zaprawiony w bojach, kontyngent żołnierzy Bractwa pod dowództwem przepełnionego idealizmem Paladyna Owyna Lyonsa (któremu pomagał przyjaciel, a jednocześnie doradca do spraw technologii Skryba Rothchild) wyruszył z bunkra Lost Hills w długą i niełatwą wędrówkę w kierunku Waszyngtonu. Przybycie Zaraz po dotarciu do Waszyngtonu, dokonano następujących, kluczowych dla wyprawy odkryć: Pentagon, dokładnie tak jak się obawiano, został w ogromnym stopniu zniszczony. Na szczęście jego dolne poziomy zachowały się dużo lepiej, i po spacyfikowaniu broniących dostępu robotów Bractwo zyskało dostęp do przedwojennej technologii oraz całkiem sporego arsenału uzbrojenia. Ale było coś jeszcze — Liberty Prime. Technologiczny cud, który odpowiednio wykorzystany, mógłby pozwolić zdobyć wielką potęgę i zyskać reputację, o co przez lata, posuwając się bardzo powoli, zabiegało Bractwo. Odkrycie to było tak ważne, że pozwoliło Paladynowi Lyonsowi awansować do rangi Starszego. Kolejnym rozkazem, jaki uzyskał od rady, było ustanowienie stałej placówki Bractwa w Waszyngtonie i kontynuowanie przeszukiwania ruin miasta w celu odnalezienia kolejnych pozostałości przedwojennej technologii. Lyons z wdzięcznością przyjął nową rangę i założył Cytadelę, zbudowaną pod i na ruinach Pentagonu. Była to forteca, której desperacko potrzebowali ze względu na drugie odkrycie, jakiego dokonali — zagrożenie ze strony Supermutantów. Zagrożenie ze strony Supermutantów thumb|273x273px|Cytadela Natrafienie na mutantów nie zajęło ludziom Lyonsa dużo czasu — przede wszystkim dlatego, że wcale nie musieli szukać: to mutanci znaleźli ich. W Ruinach Stolicy, szczególnie na obszarach miejskich, nie dało się uniknąć spotkania z supermutantami. Właśnie dlatego dla okolicznych mieszkańców przybycie żołnierzy Bractwa było niczym odpowiedź na modlitwy. Rozproszeni, głodni, wystraszeni i zdezorganizowani ludzie żyli w ciągłym zagrożeniu ze strony mutantów, którzy codziennie porywali i zabijali znaczne ilości niepotrafiących się obronić biedaków. Działo się tak od niepamiętnych czasów, ale wszystko zmieniło się za sprawą Lyonsa i dowodzonych przez niego Rycerzy i Paladynów. Po raz pierwszy na przeciw grasujących tu mutantów stanęli wyszkoleni i doświadczeni żołnierze. Trzeba przyznać, że ruiny Waszyngtonu były pod władaniem supermutantów, ale liczba ataków znacząco spadła. Życie na pustkowiach nie przestało być ciężkie i niesprawiedliwe, za to teraz przynajmniej pojawiła się możliwość walki — i właśnie to mieszkańcy zawdzięczali Starszemu Lyonsowi i Bractwu Stali. Nowe cele Walka z super mutantami i trzymanie ich na dystans mogły wystarczać okolicznej ludności, ale Bractwo wciąż szukało odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Skąd te bestie się tutaj wzięły? Czemu porywały miejscową ludność? Dokąd ich zabierały? Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi na te pytania wkrótce stało się obsesją Owyna Lyonsa. Mijały kolejne lata, ale przebieg wydarzeń zaskoczył wszystkich. Niezwykle istotna rola mieszkańców dawnej stolicy dla Bractwa była czymś, czego Lyons kompletnie nie przewidział. Jego przełożeni w Kalifornii o to nie dbali. Ich świeżo mianowany czcigodny miał jasno określony cel — wydobyć nowe osiągnięcia technologiczne z ruin Waszyngtonu i okolic oraz znaleźć źródło super mutantów, a następnie je zniszczyć. Ale to nie powinno zajmować aż tyle czasu, prawda? Z pewnością Bractwo Stali poradziłoby sobie z kilkoma dzikimi bestiami? W końcu jak trudne może być wyeliminowanie ich źródła? Głównym zadaniem Lyonsa było pozyskanie nowej technologii. Super mutanci stanowili cel drugiej kategorii. Tak też wynikało z każdej rozmowy pomiędzy nim, a dowództwem Bractwa w Kalifornii. Czcigodnemu Owynowi Lyonsowi przyświecał jednak jeszcze jeden cel, który uważał za istotniejszy od jakichkolwiek otrzymanych dotychczas rozkazów: ochronę niewinnych ludzi w zrujnowanej stolicy. Stąd wysłał wiadomość do swoich zwierzchników, że będzie kontynuował poszukiwania następnych zdobyczy technologicznych, kiedy będzie naprawdę gotowy. Nie poświęci ludzi, którzy zaczęli pokładać ufność w sile i odwadze Bractwa Stali. W kalifornijskiej siedzibie na Zaginionych Wzgórzach zawrzało od spekulacji i plotek. Czyżby Owyn Lyons «zdziczał», przedkładając potrzeby miejscowej ludności nad interesy samego Bractwa? A może to ów czcigodny powinien służyć za przykład bezinteresowności, stając się wzorcem dla całego zakonu? Rada miała związane ręce, stąd podjęła jedyną możliwą w takiej sytuacji decyzję. Czcigodnemu Lyonsowi wciąż przysługiwał tytuł dowódcy Bractwa Stali, zaś cytadela nadal pełniła rolę kwatery głównej zakonu na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. Tym niemniej jakiekolwiek wsparcie z Zachodniego Wybrzeża zostało niniejszym wstrzymane. Jeśli Lyons zamierza prowadzić własną politykę w tym rejonie, będzie to robił w osamotnieniu. Tak właśnie postąpił ów niezłomny dowódca. Przedstawicielstwo Bractwa na obszarze ruin Waszyngtonu stało się niezależną jednostką terytorialną. Z resztą zakonu nadal łączyły je wspólne prawa, nakazy i zwyczaje, ale poza tym było ono całkowicie odrębne. Schizma Zobacz też: Wojna domowa w Bractwie Stali Ruin Stolicy '' Większość żołnierzy Lyonsa poparła jego poświęcenie dla okolicznej ludności i byli dumni z jego honorowej, heroicznej postawy. Znaleźli się jednak tacy, którzy głośno i wyraźnie odcięli się od decyzji czcigodnego. Uważali, że zarzucenie pierwotnego celu Bractwa, w postaci pogoni za nową technologią, jest jednocześnie odejściem od najbardziej podstawowych wartości, na których opiera się formuła całego zakonu. Pewnej nocy opozycjoniści opuścili cytadelę, zabierając ze sobą broń, pancerze wspomagane oraz rozmaity sprzęt. Niewątpliwie dla Owyna Lyonsa była to najczarniejsza godzina w historii jego przywództwa. Przez te wszystkie lata stał się człowiekiem pełnym zrozumienia i współczucia dla innych, stąd wręcz sympatyzował z tymi, którzy odeszli — wszak wina leżała po jego stronie, gdy zarzucił główny cel Bractwa. Był świadom swojego czynu i poniósł za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Część zbiegłych rycerzy oraz paladynów całe lata dzielnie walczyła u jego boku, jak bracia. Razem doświadczali euforii zwycięstwa i bólu porażki. Jednakże dla żołnierzy lojalnych wobec czcigodnego zarzucenie obowiązków i kradzież zdobytej technologii była aktem tchórzostwa i zdrady. Lyons nie miał wielkiego wyboru: z biedy zostali ochrzczeni mianem Wygnańców i uznani za zdrajców. Ci zaś nosili ten tytuł niczym medal za odwagę, dumni z dystansu dzielącego ich od "lizusów Lyonsa". Rok wielkich wydarzeń Bractwo weszło w rok 2277 osłabione, wciąż cierpiąc na niedobór ludzi, sprzętu oraz amunicji. W rezultacie musiało wycofać się do swoich głównych przyczółków, pozwalając tym samym supermutantom na ponowne zalanie ruin Waszyngtonu. Obecność Bractwa polegała od teraz jedynie na obronie strategicznych pozycji takich jak Pomnik Waszyngtona, Cytadela czy też Radio Galaxy News. Jednak charyzma Starszego Lyonsa nie pozwoliła podupaść członkom Bractwa na duchu. Jego córka Sarah, dorosła już kobieta dowodziła najlepszą jednostką w Bractwie, Dumą Lyonsa. Oddziałem do zadań specjalnych. Najlepszymi z najlepszych. Niewielu nowych członków mogło do niej dołączyć. Zmuszone do uzupełnienia zasobów ludzkich Bractwo nie było zadowolone z nowych rekrutów. Potencjał bojowy organizacji strasznie spadł. Bractwo musiało posyłać do boju niewyszkolonych żołnierzy, którzy szybko ginęli, mimo posiadanych pancerzy i nowoczesnej broni. Będąc w osłabieniu na horyzoncie pojawił się stary-nowy wróg. Enklawa pod wodzą Johna Henry'ego Edena, która zajęła Oczyszczalnik w Pomniku Jeffersona i przy jego pomocy chciała wpuścić wirusa do wody aby zabić wszelkie życie na Stołecznych Pustkowiach. Lyons udzielił schronienia ocalałym w ataku naukowcom z Doktor Li na czele oraz dziecku Jamesa. W trakcie gdy Samotny Wędrowiec był przetrzymywany w Raven Rock w Enklawie doszło do schizmy. Frakcja Pułkownika Autumna, chciała podzielić się czystą wodą z mieszkańcami pustkowi, jednak chciała zrobić to po swojemu. To właśnie ona zajęła ostatecznie Oczyszczalnik. Przeciwny był temy Prezydent Eden, który chciał unicestwić wszelkie formy życia na pustkowiach. Samotny Wędrowiec dołączył do Dumy Lyonsa i wraz z Sarą oraz robotem Liberty Prime poprowadził atak na Oczyszczalnik aby zapobiec jego aktywacji. Dzięki Liberty Prime'owi mogli przebić się przez bariery fotonowo-rezonacyjne i dostać się do Pomnika. Tam doszło do konfrontacji z płk. Autumnem. Po dezaktywacji Oczyszczalnika on i Sarah stracili przytomność i zapadli w śpiączkę. Ściganie Enklawy Samotny Wędrowiec obudził się dwa tygodnie później w Cytadeli, gdzie został awansowany przez samego Starszego Lyonsa na Rycerza. W ciągu dwóch tygodni od bitwy o Oczyszczalnik, Bractwu udało się z pomocą Liberty Prime'a zniszczyć Raven Rock oraz kilka ważniejszych placówek Enklawy na Stołecznych Pustkowiach a jej siły poszły w rozsypkę a dowództwo praktycznie przestało istnieć, dlatego pozostałe jej siły stały się łatwym celem dla Bractwa, zwłaszcza ze wsparciem ogromnego robota. Równocześnie Bractwo zajęło i uruchomiło Oczyszczalnik by zająć się dystrybucją czystej i świeżej wody na pustkowiach. Lyons chciał dystrybuować ją dla wszystkich większych osiedli na pustkowiach za darmo, jednak proces butelkowania wody musiał być dokonywany ręcznie, co zajmowało dużo czasu a koszty były duże. Mimo ogromnych strat Enklawa wciąż pozostawała ogromnym zagrożeniem dla Pustkowi. Enklawa dała Bractwu sygnał, że jest osłabiona co jednak nie było prawdą. Oddziały Bractwa zostały podstępnie zwabione do Stacji przekaźnikowej satelity, gdzie mimo porażki udało się jej przy pomocy ataku orbitalnego zniszczyć Liberty Prime'a. Od tego momentu przewaga technologiczna Bractwa nad Enklawą nie była tak oczywista. Aby zmniejszyć dystans technologiczny jaki dzielił Bractwo i Enklawę, Rycerz Samotny Wędrowiec został wysłany do Old Onley na poszukiwania przedwojennej technologii, Cewki Tesli, dzięki której można by było stworzyć potężną broń przeciwko Enklawie. Odniósł sukces i pod nieobecność Wartownik Lyons stał się najlepszym spośród wszystkich członków Dumy Lyonsa. Okazało się, że resztki sił Enklawy wycofały się do Bazy Sił Powietrznych Adams. Bractwo Stali ruszyło z ofensywą, która miała odwrócić uwagę Enklawy od Samotnego Wędrowca, którego zadaniem była samodzielna infiltracja i zniszczenie Samobieżnej Bazy Polowej. Wykorzystał do tego bombardowanie orbitalne. Enklawa po raz trzeci w historii została pokonana. Tylko nielicznym członkom Enklawy udało się zbiec a większość jej technologii została przejęta przez Bractwo Stali. Ostatnie dni Mimo zwycięstwa, Bractwo Stali wyszło z wojny z Enklawą wyniszczone. Straciło wielu dobrych żołnierzy oraz swoją najpotężniejszą broń Liberty Prime'a, którego naprawa miała zająć lata. Pozostałe siły Bractwa były zbyt mocno rozproszone po całych Stołecznych Pustkowiach. Bractwo zyskało jednak sporo nowoczesnej technologii, która w przyszłych latach miała mu zapewnić dominującą pozycję na pustkowiach. Przyszłość Bractwa była niepewna, jednak Starszy Lyons zamierzał powoli odbudować struktury zakonu. Punktem zwrotnym w historii organizacji była śmierć Starszego Lyonsa oraz jego córki Sarah w 2278 roku. Po ich śmierci władze Bractwa zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Kolejni Starsi nie radzili sobie z panującą sytuacją. W tym samym czasie Nowicjusz Maxson, mimo młodego wieku rozwijał swoje umiejętności taktyczne i przywódcze. W roku 2282 poprowadził siły Bractwa do walki przeciw supermutantom i zabił ich przywódcę, Pasterza. Tym samym stał się liderem Bractwa. W rzeczywistości tą pozycję nadała mu Starszyzna z Lost Hills, która potajemnie monitorowała sytuację w Waszyngtonie. Swoją pozycję ostatecznie potwierdził rok później, gdy wynegocjował pokój z Wygnańcami a w ostateczności z powrotem włączył ich w struktury Bractwa Stali Ruin Stolicy. Przeprowadził również reformy, które ostatecznie zmieniły całkowicie kształt Bractwa Stali Lyonsa. utworzone zostało Wschodnie Bractwo Stali, będące częścią pierwotnego Bractwa Stali z Zachodu. Wielu członków poczuło się zniesmaczonych poczynaniami Maxsona i odeszło. Większość jednak pozostała. Dalsze losy ''Zobacz też: Wschodnie Bractwo Stali Technologia * Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy korzysta z modeli Pancerzy Wspomaganych T-45d. Nie ma dostępu do większej liczby pancerzy niż obecna, ponieważ Cytadela nie ma kontaktu z zachodem. * Bractwo Stali nadal używa broni energetycznej, takiej jak pistolety i karabiny laserowe. Ze względu na brak dostaw i wsparcia z zachodniego wybrzeża, wielu żołnierzy używa zwykłej broni palnej, najczęściej zdobycznej np: Karabinów szturmowych i Chińskich karabinów szturmowych. Bractwo posiada także sporą ilość broni ciężkiej, m.in. działka obrotowe, młoty wspomagane, Lasery Gatlinga, a nawet Grubasy. * Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy miało dostęp do Liberty Prime’a, jednak został on zniszczony w 8-sekundowym ostrzale rakietowym z orbity. Po wydarzeniach z Broken Steel robot jest sukcesywnie odbudowywany (choć gracz tego nie widzi), a Bractwo uzyskało dostęp do kilku Lataczy oraz wielu pancerzy wspomaganych i zaawansowanej technologicznie broni energetycznej. Członkowie Zobacz też: ''Bohaterowie niezależni (Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy) Bractwo w czasie trwania akcji ''Fallout 3 liczyło co najmniej 110 członków. Możliwe, że jest ich większa liczba, może to być spowodowane ograniczeniami technicznymi samej gry (zbyt duża ilość postaci). Podobieństwa * Zewnętrzna rekrutacja jak w Fallout Tactics. * Dezerterzy z nowo ustanowionej placówki Bractwa mieli pojawić się w Van Buren. Niezgodności * W Pamiętniku kpt. Maxsona pojawia się Departament Wojny, a nie Departament Obrony (Ministerstwo obrony w polskiej wersji oficalnej strony Fallout 3). Różnica w nazwie tłumaczona jest teorią dywergencji (wikipedia). Występowanie Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy jest główną frakcją w Fallout 3. Źródła * Zarys frakcji — Bractwo Stali spisany przez Emila Pagliarulo. de:Stählerne Bruderschaft (Ostküste) en:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) es:Hermandad del Acero de Yermo Capital fr:Confrérie de l'Acier (Côte Est) it:Confraternita d'acciaio (costa orientale) pt:Irmandade de Aço (Costa Leste) ru:Братство Стали (Fallout 3) uk:Братство Сталі (Fallout 3) zh:東岸兄弟會 Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy Kategoria:Wschodnie Bractwo Stali